A Change of Heart
by ShelbyLehnsherr
Summary: *Logan/Remy* *Even though I know Remy doesn't exist in any of the three X-Men films* Logan is smitten over a certain Cajun and has been showing it over these past few months; can Remy accept how he feels and try to work something out?


**Title: **A Change of Heart

**Genre: **Romance…perhaps some angst.

**Pairing: **Logan (Wolverine) x Remy (Gambit)…The guinea pigs for all of my experiments. Haha.

**Warnings: **I suppose there really isn't any spoilers. However, the scene is based from the X2 movie. Fluff. Violence. Language. And the only reason I say there probably isn't any spoilers is because; one, I'm sure most of you have seen the movie. And two, Gambit was never in the X2 movie so most of it is made up.

**Overall Story Rating: **I will go ahead and say mature. Since there is still cussing and whatnot in this story.

**Author's Notes: **Naturally, I could only think of this plot while watching X2. Haha. It had been a while since I actually had watched the movie, but my brother convinced me to and I did finally (I forgot how good it was!). Obviously, Gambit is not in any of the X-Men movies (except for Wolverine Origins). The only scene I am using from the movie is where they are stuck in the forest after the X-Jet breaking down. Positive feedback would be much appreciated. Flames will be laughed at. Thanks! Enjoy!

**A Change of Heart **

* * *

"So how we doin'?"

A bored Cajun slowly emerged from the X-Jet, shuffling a deck of cards idly as he met the concerned mutants gaze. "Stormy says we won' be able to get it off da ground f' another few hours. Dey workin' on it 'dough." He looked back down at his hands, smiling briefly when he spotted the Ace of Spades at the bottom of the deck. He wasn't extremely thrilled about being stuck in the forest for who knew how long. Now that Cyclops told him to stay out of the way, there was one less thing for him to do. Being where they were, their weren't many options to begin with. Remy eventually made it to the bottom of the gangway, standing next to Logan, whose arms were crossed over his chest; knowing he was looking at him without even tearing his gaze from his cards.

"That's not what I meant." Logan said simply, making Remy stand as still as stone. Ever since Logan had first met the boy, he had been smitten for him. Those incredibly good looks, his charm and wit was the bait that reeled Logan in. The Wolverine always ended up getting what he wanted one way or the other---by force or not. He could now feel the nervousness rise in the air, such an imbalance with Remy's emotions it was hard to sense which he was feeling more of at the moment.

Remy turned his head after a long moment to face Logan. "Den…what did y' mean, cher?" He continued to fidget with the cards in his hands, taking the final step off the gangway and onto the soft grass that seemed to stretch for miles in every direction. He was partially confused about what Logan was referring to, but as soon as he saw the glint in those bright blue eyes, he knew what it was regarding. Logan had only been hinting at it for months. A slight chuckle slipped past his lips, trying not to let his guard down and sweep him off his feet. Logan could do that if he wanted to. However, he didn't have as much charm as yours truly.

"Ya know what I meant." Logan pressed on, advancing a few steps closer, pleased that Remy didn't move an inch. Being stuck here in the woods appeared to the be opportune time to further their discussion that had been in the making for several months. "I meant us." He finished and kept a adequate distance between them, examining Remy's expression carefully. It was smug, hands never stopping their movement, but his shuffling quickened.

"Logan still goin' on `bout dat?" Remy gave a crooked smile; then shaking his head lightly and turning so his back was facing the other mutant. At this point, his hands were trembling, the cards just threatening to slip from his fingers. He kept a tight grip on them, the shuffling stopping for the moment.

"Until I get an answer from ya." Logan walked closer, resting a hand on Remy's shoulder and turning him around, then successfully backing him up into a tree. "Yer not very clear." He kept one hand plastered to the tree on one side of Remy's head, not corning him and allowing him to walk away whenever he chose.

Remy's red-on-black eyes shifted to gaze at Logan's wrist for a moment before he turned back and stared into those brilliant azure one's that belonged to said male. "He like da chase…" He mumbled and smirked.

"Yer gonna have to end it sooner or later." Logan said, smelling the nervousness heighten, no matter how calm and composed Remy appear to be. He leaned in slowly, eyelids lowering. Their lips were a mere couple inches apart before Remy decided to speak, much to Logan's irritation.

"Cher, don' make Remy do dis…"

"…Do what?"

"Dis." Remy brought a card and rest it to Logan's lips, not allowing the kiss to be progressed any further. He kept it there for a short while before he slipped away from the tree and headed back to the X-Jet. Logan quickly caught the card before it fluttered to the ground, sighing heavily and punching the tree in anger (when Remy was out of sight). He didn't even flinch at the trunk-to-fist contact, the scratches slowly disappearing thanks to his healing factor. Unlike all of the other times he had made passes at Remy, this time was filled with nothing but seriousness…like a relationship was never going to happen between them. Every other time Remy would tease him and make him think that eventually he would say yes and agree to date him.

Logan growled under his breath, keeping hold of the card as he walked briskly back to a tent he'd made/claimed his camp for the night.

---

Remy retreated silently to the back of the X-Jet, a few of his fellow teammates watching as he did so. Cyclops was about to give him a lecture on how he needs to be a better listener and follow his leaders orders; but decided against it and focused on the task of getting the X-Jet back into the air. Plopping down onto one of the vacant seats, Remy sighed, then going back to shuffling the cards still held tightly in his hand. There was a reason why he acted like such a tease around Logan---because he never thought he would actually have the guts to do something about the way he felt. Remy however, had his eye on someone else ever since day one.

Rogue.

He turned his head so he was looking in her direction. Right now she was rubbing Bobby's back in slow, soothing circles. That whole ordeal they'd just went through with his parents was something to be upset over. In the end, he had made the choice to stay with the X-Men rather than try and work it out with his family (who didn't accept that he was a mutant).

They were dating---and they appeared to be happy with one another. Bobby didn't seem to mind that she wasn't able to touch him. They must've had a special bond that allowed them to work past that obstacle. When she was around Bobby, she was always smiling and laughing and Bobby was always doing the same.

Rogue briefly looked at Remy, who flashed her a small smile. She smiled nervously before looking back down to her boyfriend, her attention now focused only on him. She was making it clear that she wasn't interested. Remy leaned back in his chair, nimble fingers still working with the cards. He was trying to make sense of this whole situation. Why was he interested in someone who wasn't interested in him---but he wasn't too interested in someone who was interested in him? It almost didn't seem fair.

A frown tugged at the corners of Remy's lips, stilling his movements for the moment. It wasn't fair for Logan either. He knew plenty about the mans past, and he never seemed to get it good when it came to loving someone. Remy never had someone that he truly cared about in his lifetime. Was he so iffy on the thought of being with Logan because he was male? Then, he cast that thought aside…that couldn't of been the reason. He never had a specific gender he was looking for in a lover. After all Logan has been through, he deserved to be able to love someone…and Remy figured after all the shit he's been through, he deserved a little break as well.

After a few more long moments of serious contemplation, Remy stood up and slowly walked from the X-Jet.

---

A heavy sigh slipped from Logan's lips, closing his eyes whilst fumbling with the single card between his thick fingers. He lay flat on one of the sleeping bags provided for him, lantern long been turned off. He couldn't help but feel like such an idiot at what he had attempted tonight. He completely threw himself at Remy, thinking that it might have gone in the direction he'd pictured it going in his mind. Instead, he was given an indirect slap to the face.

Logan rest his hand on his stomach, about to drift off to sleep before he heard some bushes shuffling outside his tent. Figuring it was just a stray animal, he ignored it and let his body relax once again. It wasn't until he heard the zipper of the tent being pulled did his eyes snap open; then propping himself up on his forearms.

Remy slowly eased his way in, then closing the flap behind him. "Jus' me, cher."

"What're ya doin' here?" Logan asked and sat up.

"Came out `ere to get my card back." Remy smiled lightly and crawled over towards him. "Ain't a full deck wid'out it." He fingers danced slowly over Logan's hand, then retrieved the card swiftly before slipping it into his pocket so it joined the rest. Logan soon found himself having to lay back, Remy crawling on top of him, silky auburn locks curtaining the sides of his perfect face.

Logan brought his hands up to rest on Remy's angular hips, who leaned down and pressed their lips firmly together. His body immediately reacted to the touch, only making him deepen the kiss. Remy now knew that this was the right thing to do---not only for Logan, but for himself. Maybe Logan was that certain someone he needed. With Logan, he felt protected, secure, safe…

Remy smiled into the kiss and parted his lips, allowing Logan to explore his mouth. Logan growled deep in the back of his throat, a hand trailing up Remy's back. He froze and narrowed his eyes, but kept up his actions.

Mystique was still roaming around somewhere.

Logan ran his hand up the Cajun's back slowly, feeling for any sort of alteration in his skin. He felt nothing. A sigh escaped him. 'Thank God…' was the only thing he could think when he now knew for sure that this was real and not Mystique in disguise.

"Ya can relax now, cher. Gambit `ere to stay."

**-End-**

**Author's Notes: **As for the whole Mystique thing, in case some of you were a bit lost; remember when Mystique came into Logan's tent as Jean and they made out and whatnot…Logan felt up her back and felt those three marks from where he stabbed her in the first movie? That was how he knew it was Mystique, and not really Jean. I was trying to do the same thing here, except it really was Remy. So yeah…that's really about it. Haha. Positive feedback is much appreciated. Thanks!

And I think I just about got a story for every X-Men category. XD


End file.
